Field
This disclosure is generally related to artificial intelligence. More specifically, this disclosure is related to techniques for training and using a quitting-intention estimating system to estimate a likelihood that a given person intends to quit an organization.
Related Art
Companies and other organizations typically achieve their goals by recruiting and retaining a staff of skilled individuals that are highly-motivated to achieve the company's goals, and empowering these individuals with access to the organization's resources. Some individuals are trusted with managing one or more client accounts, making them the contact persons for doing business with these clients. Other individuals are allowed access to a company's valuable intellectual property, such as trade secrets, technical specifications to new product designs, or other sensitive information.
Unfortunately, it is common for a company to periodically lose valuable employees that have decided to quit. Some employees may decide to quit when they feel unchallenged by their current position, or when they lose faith in the company. Other employees may decide to quit when they are offered a more rewarding position elsewhere, such as a position with better pay, or with more challenging projects.
In many cases, these employees may not explicitly notify their supervisors of their intention to quit until they've secured their next employment position. However, in the mean time, these employees may complete enough work to maintain appearances with their current employer. It is possible that these employees may also change their day-to-day behavior while they remain in the company, but not enough for their supervisors or their colleagues to suspect their intention to quit the company. Hence, these employees become an unforeseen risk to the company, because they may quit at any time to join a competing organization, taking valuable clients and/or information with them. If the supervisor is not aware of an employee's intention to quit, the supervisor may continue to assign valuable projects to the employee, and may continue to allow the employee access to sensitive information that should not be leaked to other competing organizations.